Final Moments
by Black Amber
Summary: -ONESHOT- The final moments of an irsih woman and her two kids on board the Titanic. It's my first story so please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or the 1500 odd people who died in the tragedy.

I woke up to the sound of yelling and screaming from the neighboring rooms. As I got out of my bunk, my feet landed in icy cold water. I quickly hopped back onto my bed.

"Mama, what's going on?" my younger sister Carly asked.

"I don't know love," she replied looking worried. She was about to say something else when someone rapped on their door and yelled," Put your lifebelts on, come on, put your lifebelts on." Mama quickly got down three of the lifebelts and handed two to me.

"Help your sister with hers," she told me sternly.

As I helped my sister with hers, I tried to think of what would rattle my mama so easily. She had always been the pillar of strength in the family, never crying when dad died, just comforting us. It worried me that she seemed so nervous about this mess. After we all had our belts on, Mama opened the door and stepped out. My sister and I quickly followed her, trying not to get separated in the big mess of people. My sister suddenly started to cry, loud sobs that sounded like they were being torn from her. Mama immediately crouched down in front of her and wiped away her tears.

" Carly honey, I need you to be strong for me okay?"

She sniffled loudly and gave a shaky nod.

"Thank you darling," she said gratefully. She stood up briskly and took each of our hands and led us to one of the stairs that would take them to the top deck. When we got there, there was already a huge group of people crowded around the gates at the top. Mama managed to get us ¾ of the way up, where we could see all that was happening. I felt so confused with all that had happened in the past 15 minutes.

"What are we doing, Mama? " I asked nervously.

We're just waiting, dear. When they finish putting First Class people in the boats, they'll be starting with us, and we'll want to be all ready, won't we?" she replied.

Suddenly, a young man and woman came running up, pushing and shoving everyone in their way. I recognized the young man as Jack Dawson. I had never met him personally, but I had seen him around the ship. He hugged a man up there and they started to confer quietly. One of the people next to Jack turned to the stewards blocking the way out and yelled,

"For God's sake, there are woman and children down here!"

Disgusted he turned away and involved himself with Jack's conversation. Finally they reached a decision and all five of them turned and went back down the stairs, I assumed to find a different exit. We waited for another half hour before Mama turned around, head hung low and headed back to our room. On our way back, we saw foreign people trying to figure out the English signs. As we walked by them, Mama just shook her head and kept walking. When we reached our room, she opened the door slowly and stepped inside. We quickly followed suit. Mama helped us undress, first the uncomfortable life belt, next our warm coats. When she was done, she told us to go lie on the bed and wait for her. As she started to strip her outer clothing, I had a sudden thought.

"Mama, are we going to die?"

She turned around so suddenly, I thought that she would fall.

"Don't you ever say that, James O'Cory!" she said so fiercely for a moment I was terrified of her. Then she calmed down. She smothered me in kisses as she whispered her apologies.

"I am so sorry, honey," she said, "Please, can you forgive me?"

"Of course Mama," I replied, shocked that she should even have to ask.

"Okay honey, how about you to go lie with your sister in the bottom bunk and I will tell you a story, okay?"

"Okay Mama," I said quietly. I climbed into the bunk next to my sister and waited for Mama to start the story. It was one of my favorites and I closed my eyes, listening to the soothing sound of Mama's voice talking. When she was reaching the last bit of the story, I opened my eyes and tuned in.

"And so, they lived happily ever after for 300 years, in the land of Tir n N'Og, the land of eternal youth and beauty." Her voice choked on the last word and she turned away from us, hastily swiping her face dry. I could feel the tears start to fall freely from my face. Mama quickly turned to face me and said quietly,

"Honey calm down, everything will be okay."

She started to stroke my hair and repeat that over and over again. I could feel my eyes drooping and slowly sleep started to take me over. The last thing I saw was my Mama's face leaning over me and finally, I closed my eyes. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I woke suddenly to the feel of icy cold water all around me. I didn't panic though, I let the water wash over me, consuming me. The water closed over my face and I breathed deeply. As water filled my lungs I thought, _Goodbye._

A.N. Thanks for reading. It was my first story and I'd appreciate it if you could review. Thanks!


End file.
